When it rains
by Whenitrains.andreastew
Summary: Esta historia es narrada por andrea, una vampira unica en la especie, al rededor de la historia se desifraran distintos secretos ocultos en la familia cullen.


WHEN IT RAINS

Capitulo 1.- La Verdad

(Junio, 1960)  
Me Encontraba de pie recibiendo las pequeñas gotas de agua, resultado de la lluvia que rebotaba en mi paraguas y no siempre llegaba al suelo. El acuerdo que tenia con Emily era muy simple, esperar a su llegada en la entrada delantera del gimnasio y así proceder a entrar al evento mas esperado de nuestras vidas, el baile de graduación. Emily era mi mejor amiga, o incluso la hermana que jamás tuve, o llegaría a tener. Al ver la ausencia bruta de Emily en su cita abrí la gran puerta adornada con flores y globos de colores vistosos y entre al gran gimnasio convertido en un elegante y luminoso salón para fiestas, ya que era lo que el presupuesto de la escuela podía cubrir. A lo lejos podía ver como la gente empezaba a llenar el ambiente musical con pasos de baile casi estrictamente coreográficos. Centre mi mente en encontrar a aquella chica de tez blanca y pelo negro cortado justamente a la medida de su estructura ósea, Pero no Hubo señal alguna. Pensé En que quizás se encontraba en el baño dando algunos retoques a su look que siempre tenia que estar perfectamente intacto, después de todo ella y yo éramos las chicas más populares de la escuela. A ella a veces se le subía a la cabeza pero yo siempre lo tome a la ligera y no le di mucha importancia a la atención de todos. Me Dirigí a la puerta que daba justamente a los pasillos de la escuela, que en ese momento se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, a paso bruto me centre en el camino hacia el baño pero a solo unos metros de la puerta con la inicial de '' mujeres'' en el frente de esta escuche escasos ruidos provenientes de un viejo armario del conserje, por lo general no prestaría atención a estos ruidos pero tratándose de Emily podría estar en cualquier lugar. Gire mi cuerpo asta quedar frente a esa vieja y áspera puerta de madera y con un fugaz y sencillo movimiento gire la plateada perilla de la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba Emily… con mi novio. Aquella imagen era tan impactante, el solo ver como sus labios se juntaban en un millar de posiciones a la vez era algo tan… repugnante. A Los Pocos Segundos de mi presencia los dos se separaron el uno del otro y continuaron a mirarme. Seguidamente me miraban directo al rostro, para después bajar bruscamente la dirección de sus ojos asta el suelo. El Primero Que Se Apresuro a hablar fue mi en ese entonces novio, David. 

.-Andrea, No Es lo que crees…. 

.- A No?, Entonces que pasa, Emily se estaba ahogando con aire y tu le estabas dando Respiración boca a boca o que? – Dije Con el tono de voz más fuerte de lo que esperaba.- No Me Vengas con excusas.

Hubo Silencio por algunos segundos pero decidí romperlo, estaba demasiado dolida como para que lo dijera o hiciera tuviera mucha importancia. 

.- Confié En ustedes.-Dije Mientras Seguía con la voz igual de fuerte pero una apacible expresión de dolor en mi rostro.- Y Créanme, no lo volveré a hacer. 

Las Lágrimas Salían Ahora y corrían por mis mejillas, Al verlas Emily Se Apresuro A Hablar, haciendo un intento bruto por recuperar mí amistad. 

.- Andrea, Lo Siento…. No Tenia Idea de lo que hacia. Te pido con toda mi alma que me perdones  
La Mire a los ojos totalmente desconcertada y me apresure a contestarle. 

.-Emily, No seas ingenua, Tu no tienes alma.- Le Dije en su rostro mientras en dolor empezaba a invadir su expresión.- Ahora lo único que puedes hacer es simplemente alejarte de mi. Lo mismo te digo a ti David. 

Gire mi cuerpo en un simple movimiento y me apresure a caminar por los pasillos oscuros y solitarios de la escuela. Me Sentía tan… Perdida, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Era como un efecto retrasado sobre la escena que acababa de apreciar. Las fuerzas se habían desvanecido. Visualice la salida de emergencia en uno de los pasillos y me apresure a salir. Aun oía como Emily y David trataban de pararme pero no me importo un bledo. Afuera llovía. Empapada seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás adentrándome en el bosque. Después de caminar por varios minutos me detuve en un pequeño claro oscuro donde solo dos rayos de luz de luna iluminaban dos partes especificas en el. Me recosté en las raíces de un gran árbol y continúe desahogando todos los sollozos y lamentos que me invadían. Al cabo de varios minutos me encontraba seria, me había prácticamente secado. De pronto escuche un ruido extraño provenir de la oscuridad sepulcral, no le preste mucha importancia hasta que allí, parado en el medio del pequeño claro vi a un joven totalmente hermoso, cabello rubio, tez blanca como porcelana y ojos, ojos color rojo como el fuego. Al darse cuenta de que mire sorprendida el color de sus ojos en medio segundo se encontraba justo en frente de mí sosteniendo una fugaz sonrisa malvada. Fue allí que el miedo empezó a invadir mi cuerpo. Al cabo de otro medio segundo me di cuenta que el ya tomaba mi brazo, con una fuerza sobrehumana, yo me encontraba en el aire, totalmente confundida...


End file.
